Asuka Kurohana
| birthday = 1 November | age = 28† (Physical) | gender = Female | height = 178 cm (5'10") | weight = 63 kg (138 lb.) | blood type = B- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Royal Court | profession = Diplomat | position = | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = Shigeru Kurohana† | base of operations = (Formerly) | relatives = Shigeru Kurohana† (Husband) Kaoru Kurohana (Son) | education = | shikai = Shinryo Shintō | bankai = | story debut = Black Flower: Tainted Bud | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Asuka Kurohana (黒華明日香, "Tomorrow Fragrance of the Black Flower") was a female and the mother of Kaoru Kurohana, the man who is known to history as the dreaded Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. Appearance Asuka was an attractive woman in her late 20s. She was quite tall and had an athletic build. Her complexion was fair. Relatively straight, her medium-length jet black hair was somewhat untamed and tended to partially stick up. The features of her diamond-shaped face were feminine yet with a hint of innate firmness. Her eyes were quite large and a pleasant sky blue in colour. Even though their stare was habitually deep and focussed, it was not nearly as piercing as that of her son. She wore fairly revealing clothing which consisted of a black, sleeveless dress with a very short skirt that exposed her long legs, a fishnet undershirt and bandages wrapped around her waist and forearms. She used to walk barefoot during her exile. Personality Asuka was an astute person. Despite the lack of preparation she had been able to elude potential pursuers in the aftermath of Hikari Maebure's revolt. Furthermore, even though born in a low-ranking noble family and thus used to luxury she was capable of maintaining the small hut she had found in the middle of a forest in a habitable condition, as well as prepare a number of useful tools and nurture her son fairly well. She was a proficient teacher, able to pass her knowledge onto Kaoru. Quick-thinking, she was able to act swiftly in the face of unexpected danger. Even though sombre and disillusioned after the death of her husband, Shigeru Kurohana, she devoted the remainder of her life to the nurture of their son, Kaoru. No matter the situation his welfare was always the ultimate goal. She cared deeply for her son and endeavoured to raise him to become a great warrior. In the end, whilst she considered him the only reason to keep on living in the latter days of her life, she secretly hoped that he did not feel the same about her in order to survive in the cruel world. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia Appearances ''Bleach: Black Flower *Black Flower: Tainted Bud'' *''Black Flower: Crooked Thorn'' (Appears in flashback) Category:Character Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Female Category:Hakuda Users Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Users Category:Souls Category:Characters